


Give Me Your Hand

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Takes place during Season 3. Matt helps Karen with her wound.





	Give Me Your Hand

Matt was so immersed in her words that, for a moment, he blocked all the noise from upstairs. His heart was so broken after listening to everything Karen had told him, imagining the guilt and the pain she had been living with. If only he hadn't been so caught up in his own problems, he would have treated her better, he wouldn't have failed her the way he did. He realized just how strong the woman he had in front of him was. Despite all the darkness she had been through, she was still one of the most kind-hearted people he knew; and today he admired her even more.

Then he became aware of something. He really should have been paying more attention.

“Karen, your arm… You're bleeding”

“I am? I hadn't even noticed” she answered. Still sobbing, but at the same time loving the fact that Matt didn't judge her, didn't consider her a horrible person after telling him her secrets.

“Here, let me check”

He took her hand and gently rolled up her sleeve, carefully examining the wound.

“It's not deep, but we need to take care of it so it won't get infected. There's a first aid kit here somewhere”

They stood up from the floor and Matt quickly found the kit. Karen sat down while taking off her sweater and he kneeled before her.

“You were great up there, by the way. I've lost count of how many times you've fought for me. I should be the one healing your injuries”

He couldn't help but let out a little smile. For a second, he actually dwelled on the idea that simply having her by his side would help make his burdens lighter, but he loved Karen too much to drag her into this nightmare that his life had become.

“It's ok. I'll be alright” he told her softly. “Give me your hand”.

She lifted her hand and he held her wrist to clean the cut. He felt how she slightly trembled when he applied the soap.

“Sorry”

“No, no, it's ok” she answered.

She thought it was sweet of him to look after her when he was the one who had been beaten up so badly saving her. It warmed her heart and she suddenly felt the need to also be there for him, because he had gone through all this hell alone. She could not begin to imagine how many bruises, wounds, and broken bones his body (and soul) had been marked with, always protecting the innocent. For the first time in her life, she thanked whatever God he believed in for him, for Matt, because he was alive; and she had no doubt that that was a miracle.

“Thank you” she told him. As he finished wrapping her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 3 Episode 11, between the “confession” scene (a HUGE Karedevil moment) and the one in which Matt's wrapping Karen's arm. 
> 
> Sorry, this note was supposed to go on the top, but I thought it would be more fun if you discovered it yourselves while reading it.


End file.
